


Ignorance.

by Vermellraev



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, he loves Heeseung a lot, like a lot, mafia sunghoon, sunghoon is a bit intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev
Summary: And maybe Park Sunghoon was right when he said his angel, Lee Heeseung couldn't protect himself... It was a good thing he was willing to do anything and he meant ANYTHING for him.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 51





	Ignorance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't sleep.
> 
> (Disclamer: English isn't my first language so please be kind when pointing out any mistake)

Thursday.

The sky was completely gray and the city of Seoul was strangely quiet... Perhaps it was the effects of collective fatigue or Covid-19.

It really didn't matter but the silence was almost eerie, only the sound of some passing cars was present.

Only 20 years old, a young man was lying on a large, comfortable and cozy white bed at around 6 in the afternoon, but the reasons were not exactly good, he was not there because he was exhausted after going to university, or because he wanted to rest from a tough week of work, Lee Heeseung couldn't move which was a completely different story...

the little, young angel was the victim of a terrible accident, like when they say that you were in the right place at the right time but this time it was the complete opposite.

He was drunk, very drunk and Heeseung did not use to drink much, his resistance to his alcohol was not good naturally either and that was how, walking alone and in an unfavorable state a group of boys found him.

Heeseung was a pretty boy and although he was tall and completely healthy, he was harmless, not violent at all, a pacifist by nature, the boy was not even good at arguing with words because after a it he could be found trembling.

I don't think it is necessary for me to detail what happened but what I will tell you is that on the way to his apartment, staggering late at night the group of men tried to take advantage of his body and Heeseung did not give in.

Sometimes he even wondered if maybe he should have, maybe he should have given in.

But he did not and that's why he ended up sitting on the dirty floor of a dark alley, almost at the end of it with his back against the brick wall and his body wet and dripping with blood, a puddle forming around him. they had cut the tendons and some muscles of the legs with knives, in addition his clothes weighed not only because of the blood but also because of the rainwater that was falling on him and this was mixed with the sweat his body produced thanks to the altercation.

\- "You can't take care of yourself, Heeseung" -

He had fought with his boyfriend a few hours ago, the fight started because according to him Sunghoon was very controlling, too territorial and needed to know where he was 24/7.

It had to be today the day he didn't go out with his boyfriend, only today.

And Heeseung was seriously thinking that Sunghoon was right... He didn't know how to take care of himself.

But at least he could still move his arms, in fact the upper part of his body was completely fine, only with some bruises and maybe a cut or two but compared to his legs he was perfectly and although drunk and with his head drowned in clouds by the loss of blood he decided to call him. 

Heeseung knew that otherwise he would soon bleed out ...

And Sunghoon wasted no time in going to pick him up.

Heeseung does not remember very well but he knows that his boyfriend did not say anything when he saw him, Sunghoon took him in his arms and carried him to the car and then woke up in the expensive room of a private hospital.

Sunghoon never left his side, never, not even when they told him that sadly, oh poor Heeseung, the greatest dream of his life had collapsed and there was no way to realize it.

The doctor said although his legs would heal after a while and he would be able to walk again, heavy physical activity was not possible for Heeseung, dancing in the futura was, to put it lightly, unlikely and if it was possible it would be after than more than 5 years of intensive therapy, when Heeseung will be perhaps too old to start a career as a dancer like the one he wanted.

He remembered all the training, all the wonderful people he met, all his effort and saw him collapse in front of his eyes.

Heeseung remembers crying so hard and so hard that day, as if his soul was being pulled from the inside, he cried until he was unconscious. 

\- - -

\- “Once again, human remains have been found hanging in the streets near the Bulldog bar in the center of Seoul, the murderer escaped again leaving the authorities concerned... The local police promise to intensify the searches, they say they have 3 suspects in custody... ”- The large room was filled with the voice of the news anchor Heeseung was watching, or well, he wasn't really watching or paying attention.

His head still full of smoke, the world sometimes became blurry and silent quiet often, taking him to places where he floated but the psychologist swore that this was normal, saying that it was typical for someone like him, dissociation being a common consequence, almost like a defense method or coping mechanism to combat the extremely traumatic experience he suffered.

\- "How many times do I have to tell you to stop watching the news, they fill your head with worries and shit that shouldn't be there" - He heard the voice of Sunghoon who entered the room as he took off the dark gray jacket he was wearing and left it on the bed.

Heeseung blinked a few times before paying attention to him and noticing that he had turned off the TV. - "Huh ... You came early" -

\- "Angel ..." - Sunghoon sighed and walked towards his boyfriend, sitting next to him on the bed as he took his face and placed a little kiss on his forehead. - "How are you?" -

\- "I'm fine, Sunghoon" -he answered in a soft like silk voice, resting his face on the boy's chest while he felt the soft caresses on the side of his torso, his boyfriend had an arm around him. 

\- "Does anything hurt?... The doctor said that as you recover the sensitivity of your legs pain could start appearing" - The black-haired man spoke while he left the sweetest kisses on his Heeseung's scarlet hair, and then kissed his face.

Heeseung shook his head gently, leaving a little kiss on the man's long neck to reassure him, then hugged him closer, closing his eyes until he felt Sunghoon grab his chin and lift it carefully, kissing him with all the love he had for him.

Sunghoon made sure of this, of conveying everything he could with his actions for Heeseung, how much he loved him, how much he appreciated and valued him through them, the man has never, ever been good with words, according to his parents he was cold, according to his friends he was rough, so he didn't want his boyfriend to think the same.

Although Heeseung never complained anyways, even when Sunghoon's lack of emotional availability made him cry.

It didn't happen often but sometimes it did.

Sunghoon's life had a very specific mission and it was to take care of Heeseung, the person he loved the most in this rotten and disgusting world, Heeseung made him feel as if everything was worth it, even when he found him in that dirty bar years ago and offered him something that Sunghoon had never experienced.

Love. 

Heeseung has always treated him with love, even before they started dating, before Sunghoon started making money, before he was anyone in this rotten city.

Heeseung always treated him with love.

And that's why Sunghoon felt that he had failed, that day he decided to give in, decided to give up and let his baby go out alone, right then, because of him, Heeseung's dreams had collapsed, Sunghoon had only one job and did not fulfill it.

Protect Heeseung.

He still remembers the pain he felt in his chest when, that too hot morning in the hospital, he had to watch Heeseung's pure and fragile heart break.

His little love collapsed in front of him and in the end Sunghoon was just a man, a man who had to close his eyes because the love he had for his boyfriend was too intense, too intense to see him break.

\- "Stop thinking and hug me properly, Sunghoon" -he heard Heeseung's soft, sweet voice that pulled him to the down to earth again, chaotic and destructive thoughts drowning his brain, until his boyfriend again saved him from them.

Once again... Heeseung saved him once again...

\- "I'm sorry, my love" - He apologized honestly, and although he was hugging his lover, he knew him so well that he could almost hear what he was thinking about, they were each other's life, knowing each other was necessary to love one another in this way, this much. - "Here I am ... Do you want me to make you feel good, my love?" He whispered as he went down to kiss his baby's long neck, Heeseung closed his eyes and rested his hands on the bed, letting his boy take control of his body.

Heeseung liked to escape from reality, maybe a little too much and having sex with Sunghoon was one of the best ways to do it.

When the night fell upon them, Heeseung was resting on the younger man's chest, who was reading a book that he did not understand very well but the cover scared him, he had the mouth of a carnivore he did not know, only it's teeth, Sunghoon told him not to worry his pretty head about those things, that he had a little strange hobbies and Heeseung believed him.

\- "Do you also have to work tonight?" - Heeseung asked quietly, about to fall asleep, his boyfriend had been working at night lately, according to Sunghoon because he wanted to give him a better life, although for Heeseung what they had was more than Enough, he lived in the best neighborhood in all of Seoul.

\- "Yes, my love... but this time is the last of the week" -Sunghoon said kissing his hair. - "I'll be back before you know it, baby" -

\- "N-no... I don't like it when you leave me alone" -Heeseung confessed with a fragile voice, lately he had been very sensitive and dependent on his boy. - "I-I don't want you to work at night anymore" -

Sunghoon smiled and kissed him again, but this time on the lips. - "So it will be, tonight will be the last night I work" -

\- "you promise?" -

\- "I promise you, my love" -

At 2 in the morning Sunghoon left the apartment with a loaded gun in his hand, making sure to leave Heeseung sleeping.

It would be the last time he would work at night, the love of his life had asked him to.

\- "Where are we going, boss?" -Asked his driver and right hand man Sim Jaehyun, once he got into the dark and luxurious car, they were friends for many years and Sunghoon would trust him even his life.

\- "Where we always go to, Jake, Woosung is waiting for us and we don't want dinner to get cold" -

They reached the Bulldog bar and went to the V.I.P area, Sunghoon entered confidently, Jake was somewhere in the bar looking after him and Woosung looked at him with a smile.

\- “Are you coming to join me for dinner, pretty?- The man laughed, showing his fangs which were quite similar to Sunghoon's

\- "For dinner ... Yes, Dad, maybe that's how you will finally answer me what exactly you had in mind when you decided to send your dogs after my boyfriend" -

\- "I told you what would happen if you stopped working with us, Sunghoon, without your skills we had great losses, the least I could do was remind you of it with what you love the most ... Tell me ... How is the pretty boy? Can he stand up now? -

And before anyone could react, the man ended up with a smoking hole in the middle of his forehead, Sunghoon had shot his father without any hint of hesitation and less regret.

\- "I killed you very quickly for what you made my angel feel, dad ..." - Sunghoon said as he watched his gun, the barrel still hot. - "But I wasn't looking for justice" - He said, lighting a cigarette as he sat next to the immobile body of his father. - "After all nothing is going to bring his dreams back" -he commented exhaling the smoke while from his pocket he took out a sharp knife and proceeded to slowly and carefully cut the head off of his father, he needed the trophy for the his own satisfaction.

The next day Heeseung was lying down, again snuggled against Sunghoon's body as he felt his boy's hands touch his flat stomach, kissing his chest delicately, as if Heeseung was going to break if he was anything other than delicate and the tv was on, the news could be heard in the background.

\- "The head of the leader of one of the largest mafias in Korea was found just a few streets away from the Bulldog club and the rest of the members of this gang were found dead around him, the police are looking for information on the matter ... "-

And Heeseung didn't know how something like this could happen, killing a guy of that level shouldn't be easy, right?

Well, he really preferred not to think about it, Heeseung sometimes chose not to know certain things, like for example, he chose not to know the reason why he couldn't bring himself to ask his boyfriend what the gun he was carrying was for when he went to work...

Also, he chose not to know, or pretended not to know that Sunghoon was capable of doing just about anything for him... Like, literally anything


End file.
